Chapter 1
The Hateful Cat (恨み猫, Urami Neko) is the name of the 1st chapter of Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi. Summary The story begins with Natsuho Nekogazaki trying to observe the head of the Nekuni Family, Kyouichi Nekuni, on a deal that they made, however she has spontaneous headaches and doesn't know why. Long Summary Kyouichi is first seen walking through an alley, and during his walk, he pushes a button, and a brick lands on his head as a result from the trap of Taroumaru Kawarashi and Hana Zawarashi. They end up running away, and Kyouichi pushes the button again, which triggers another trap. Ayaka sees the trap and punches the wood into pieces. Ayaka chastises Kyouichi for not being careful and punches Hana and Taromaru on the head, leaving them with bumps. Hana and Taromaru insult Ayaka by saying that she is like a mother and that she and Kyouichi are like a married couple. Ayaka gets flustered by this. Ayaka tells the information that she received from the dog clan to Kyouichi about the Hateful Cat being spotted around town. She reveals that she is going to patrol the outskirts of town to exterminate ogres, and she wants him to call her if he's in danger while she's gone. After Ayaka leaves, the Hateful Cat comes out and reminds him of the promise they made. He walks towards her and the Hateful Cat is seen in a box, revealing a young girl who is actually the Hateful Cat. The Hateful Cat's real name is Natsuho Nekogazaki, and since the Hateful Cat is a long name to call her, Kyouichi decided to call her Natsuho. Kyouichi becomes tick of her actions and lectures her. Kyouichi puts the box on her head because she is anxious around people, and she transforms back into a cat. Natsuho has a flashback about the time where she pins him to a wall in her Yokai form. Kyouichi makes a deal with Natsuho where he bears her hatred, and she doesn't exterminate the Nekuni Family in return. Flashback ends and continues to follow Kyouichi. Another person walks by, startling Natsuho, and Kyouichi asks if she is truly a yokai. Kyouichi continues walking and Natsuho accidentally talks to another person, mistaking her for Kyouichi upon realizing he's way ahead. Kyouichi apologizes to Natsuho for leaving her behind, which confuses her. Kyouichi and Natsuho arrive at his house and forces her to take a bath, and after she finished, Natsuho comes out complaining that his clothes are big for a rat. Because she was dizzy, she went to sleep on his bed. Natsuho keeps hearing a voice in her head and attacks Kyouichi, pinning him on the ground, and Kyouichi snapped her out of it. They both leave the house, and she continues to observe him. Natsuho thinks about her headaches while watching him, and Kyouichi gives her a scarf due to cold weather, which she thanks him for it. Her headache starts coming back, and she chokes him while transforming into her yokai form. Ayaka comes and throws her ax case at Natsuho, and she tries to kill her. Ayaka manages to knock Natsuho out temporarily. She explains that if Kyouichi were killed, she'd become the hateful ox, and she doesn't want that. Natsuho wakes up and attacks them briefly, then runs off. Kyouichi goes searching for Natsuho, and she is seen lying on a tree breathing heavily. She realizes what she has done, and Kyouichi finds her. She tries to keep Kyouichi away, but he persists and tells her how he's noticed that she hasn't been attacking all out. Natsuho, from a distance, leaves a scratch on his left thigh instead of leaving a fatal blow, which Kyouichi points out. Kyouichi comes closer and asks if she has been in a relationship before, which in turn, embarrasses Natsuho. Kyouichi proceeds to kiss her, leaving them both blushing, and he says that he was curious when he kissed her. She kicks him and realizes that her headache is gone. Natsuho shyly says that she hates him, and he brings up the end of their deal. She chose to hate him rather than to massacre his family. They continue talking afterwards. Sana Inuhara is seen behind a tree and was eavesdropping on Natsuho and Kyouichi. She receives a call from Ayaka, and the scene cuts to Kyouichi and Natsuho. Kyouichi is trying to hide Natsuho due to various reasons, and Ayaka comes into his house. She sees Natsuho in her small cat form, but believes that she is a stray cat that Kyouichi took in instead of the Hateful Cat. She nuzzles and pets Natsuho and re-tightens Kyouichi's band-aids, asking him not to make her worry. Kyouichi offers food to Ayaka and gives some to Natsuho, telling her she might like some of the food he makes. The chapter ends with Natsuho being disgusted of his food, exclaiming that he should not put random ingredients out of curiosity. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kyouichi Nekuni * Hana Zawarashi * Taroumaru Kawarashi * Ayaka Ushigura * Natsuho Nekogazaki * Sana Inuhara Major Events * Natsuho's headaches stop happening from this point on. * Natsuho stops attacking Kyouichi, and they become friends. * Kyouichi, as well as Natsuho, have their first kiss. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1